The present invention relates to a bundle tie or strap with a locking device with a through-going slot or channel with locking means, an elongate strip fixedly secured in the locking device and provided with corresponding locking means, whereby the free end of the strip is insertable in one direction in the channel but not withdrawable therefrom.
Bundle ties of the type intimated by way of introduction are previously known in the art and largely function satisfactorily, for example for holding together the cables included in a cable bunch or cluster.
The prior art bundle ties or straps must be tightened manually by grasping with one hand the locking device of the bundle tie and using the other hand to pull the free end of the bundle tie. No major locking force can be generated in this manner, since the locking device is small and difficult to grip. In order to remedy the above-outlined problem with difficulties in hard tightening of a conventional bundle tie or strap, there are special guns or tools for tightening the tie or strap. With the aid of such a tool, a satisfactory tightening of the bundle tie can be achieved. However, it may be perceived by many users as a problem to always have the special tool available when a bundle tie is to be used.
The above-mentioned bundle tie is a single-use disposable item, which cannot be opened and reused when the bundle tie is finally tightened.
Reusable bundle ties or straps are also previously known in the art, where the locking device or its locking means is movable to a free position, where it no longer engages with the corresponding means on the strap or tie proper. The problem involved in tightening remains unresolved however also in this type of prior art bundle tie.
It is desirable to design the bundle tie or strap disclosed by way of introduction in such a manner that it can be tightened with extreme force without the need for special tools. It is desirable to design the bundle tie or strap in such a manner that it can be manufactured in a rational manner using an injection moulding tool. Further, it is desirable to design the bundle tie or strap such that it can be produced for reuse, i.e. be releasable or openable after tightening.
In a bundle tie or strap according to an aspect of the present invention, there is pivotally connected to the locking device a feeder crank which has a portion with a rolling surface with feeder means for cooperation with the locking means of the bundle tie or strap for infeed thereof in the channel.
The present invention will be described as a bundle tie, but the skilled reader of this specification will readily perceive that it could just as well serve the function of a bundle strap.